


Called It.

by redzepplin



Series: Kiers rvb oneshots [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tags Are Hard, cute domestic fic, first fic, mentioned tuckington, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redzepplin/pseuds/redzepplin
Summary: a domestic Grimmons oneshot.





	Called It.

“Dude, what's it gonna take to convince you that spidey and deadpool are totally frigging gay for eachother?”  
“Grif, they were not gay for eachother.” Simmons ears were a bright red and Grif was smiling like he’d eaten the last oreo.  
“Simmons, admit it, you know i’m right.” Grif said in a sickly sweet tone.  
“Look Grif, even if they were as you put so classily, as gay as tucker and wash and a purse full of rainbows and donut, it would be abusive. First of all if we’re talking comic book spidey, he was a sophomore. He was sixteen, for god's sake, sixteen Grif, it’s freaking illegal. It’d be statutory rape. Even if spidey was of age, what makes you think that deadpool would be mentally stable enough for a relationship,”  
“No one thought wash was mentally stable enough for a relationship but he and tucker are still playing happy families.” Grif cut in.  
“As i was saying, deadpool has major fucking issues. Face it Grif, your ship is abusive and you know it.” Simmons huffed. He wasn't known for his stamina. Grif still had his cat ate the canary grin and Simmons was fed up. He stood up and stormed out of the living room huffing and puffing. 

“Hey fatass.” Grif sat up and glared at the gangly racially ambiguous man standing over him. In his hands there was a familiar bright blue box and an empty milk bottle. Simmons was pissed. Grif just gave him a shrug and handed him a gaming controller. Simmons huffed and stormed out again and Grif heard the slam of the bin lid.  
“You’re impossible Grif, fucking impossible.” Simmons sighed as he sat down next to the chubby hawaiian.

Kaikaina Grif entered the small two bedroom house to the sound of her brother and his best friend yelling obscenities and calling each other various colourful names. She shrugged her neon yellow purse onto the side table by the front door. She entered the kitchen and placed the bags of groceries on the kitchen bench. Simmons paused the game and wandered into the kitchen to help sister. Kai was standing on her tiptoes making sure the liquor cabinet was fully stocked.  Simmons could barely remember a time before, when his apartment had only ever stocked the bare necessities such as coffee and instant noodles. Before the Grif siblings (Griflings) had moved in with him, he’d been twenty one having recently moved out of home, barely making rent. He’d barely ever leave his house, preferring to order groceries and the essentials online. The only reason the Griflings were allowed to stay was because Simmons had needed the money, but now it was a requirement that they stayed. It was too quiet and besides, they couldn't keep living in the moving garbage heap Grif called his car. The first of the two rules, no going into Simmons room regardless of if he was there or not, had been broken four times on the first day. However the second had only been broken once, which was something that Simmons regretted although not too much, after all it had been one of the events that had led up to Grif and Simmons first unofficial date in the  ER.

It was the second new years he had spent with either one of the Griflings. He was still really shy around sister. Grif had been at work and Simmons had been left alone. With sister. Alone with sister, that was a recipe for disaster. Sister was on the couch, watching her favourite show. Simmons had left his room to make his usual eleven thirty coffee and his first meal in two days. Sister had called out to him and patted the couch cushion beside her. Simmons made his way through the obstacle course of different bottles of liquor, all at various stages of being consumed. Half an hour later and Simmons had been peer pressured into drinking by the oh so persuasive sister. They were both drunk and rambling to each other about whether or not catwoman was the best when sister had asked him to kiss her. She had pestered him and he had relented, completely forgetting Grif’s one and only rule, don’t touch sister. The front door had opened and Grif called out to the pair. He entered the kitchen and saw sister through the door to the lounge. It looked like sister was kissing someone. He wondered idly where Simmons was. He saw pasty white hands at her waist and as she tilted her head a little he saw a familiar flash of copper. He slammed his fist on the counter, the sound seemingly shocking the pair apart. He walked into the living room calmly and looked at sister. Simmons was flustered and blushing, looking like a naughty school boy who’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

A while later, after sister had gotten a ladder from a neighbour and both men were out of the tree, Grif looked at Simmons with the most sad look in his eyes, before punching Simmons and knocking him out cold. After he’d been woken up by a pair of kids Simmons went back to his now empty apartment. He sat on the couch that still smelt of b.o and oreos and put his face in his hands and sobbed quietly for half an hour. He looked in the mirror and saw the blood down the front of his shirt and the odd angle of his nose and shrugged. He left the apartment and wandered the streets, before going to the emergency room. He spent three hours sat on a bed waiting to be seen. He went home with the knowledge that he had a mild concussion and a broken nose. He wondered if the nurse could put that in a memo and file it in the shit he already knew. He walked home and planted his skinny ass dejectedly on the old maroon sofa and stared at the wall. 

The next three days were a bit of a blur. The days he spent working on the various viruses and programs people wanted and at night he wandered around his old grime filled classless city. He searched for the car that looked gold, but had been labelled as orange, he searched for the chubby hawaiian man and his sister in clashing colours. He looked for the people who had meant the most to him. It had taken a lot of begging on Simmons part, but Grif had relented. After the events of that evening, everything had returned to normal. A new house rule had been added to the new list on the fridge. Do not allow Simmons to drink alcohol. Grif was still far too overprotective with his now twenty two year old sister, but old habits die hard. 

It was almost a month after that when Grif had gotten the call from the hospital. He’d arrived there just after sister and she had excused herself for the night, claiming a cool party she just couldn't miss. Grif really didn't want Simmons to see the worry that clouded his thoughts. He realised that the only time he’d seen Simmons recently was the bathroom breaks he took occasionally and the cups of coffee.  
“Hey Simmons, i thought you were supposed to be the smart one, none of this fainting like a little girl. How the fuck to you forget to eat? That's like rule number two, the first being nap constantly.”  
“Of course, only food would come second to you, fatass. Anyways, the doctors are saying that i passed out due to exhaustion not starvation.” Grif looked at the skinny body beneath the thin hospital sheet. He should have noticed or at least made sure he was eating, sleeping, all the things that came naturally to Grif, all the things he found himself unable to think about doing now. As Simmons slept,He went to sit down, then got up again and started pacing. He continued to do this till he heard a croaky and exasperated “Grif.” being muttered. A stick thin hand patted the side of the bed and Grif layed next to him.  
“First of all, the not eating/sleeping for the past like four days was just cause i was busy. I had a bunch of work i had to get done, and all that stuff just blanked me. I don't fucking get why you’re freaking out so much. I’d get it if it was sister in this bed.” Simmons muttered half heartedly and Grif just thanked god that Simmons was ok. He looked over at simmons and stared at the splatters of freckles all over Simmons face, arms and collarbone. He looked at all the scars from nicks and other things. Simmons looked at Grif and coughed awkwardly. Grif shook his head and looked away.  
“I’m sorry.” he muttered and Simmons looked at him confused.  
“For the whole breaking your nose, and the weak you spent trying to find us, i'm still pissed you broke the most basic of rules, but i dunno, i guess i could get over it.”  
Simmons nodded.  
What else was i supposed to do, they were his only friends and he almost lost them by getting drunk. He had to look for them, he couldn't stay in that house alone with ashtrays in every room, and a couch that smelt like oreos. Even the carpet, with the holes where either of the griflings missed the ashtray. Sure he’d missed sister, but it was really Grif he’d missed the most, the teasing and the names and just their usual routine. He didn't like to admit it but god he’d missed Grif.    
“I missed you too dude, all the Grif, slow down, keep all four wheels on the road and no Grif, oreos are not a food group.” Grifs Simmons impersonation was almost perfect. Simmons made his high pitched sputtering noise and Grif laughed at him. He hadn't realised that he’d been narrating his thoughts aloud, but it made sense. He re-adjusted his position and Grif slipped his arm around simmons shoulders. They bickered until one of them fell asleep, the other fell asleep not long after him.

A bright flash woke Grif up and Simmons rubbed his eyes.  
“I called it.”  
“What the fuck sister, could you be anymore stalkery?”  
Sister just sat, slouched in the uncomfortable hospital chair with a smug grin and stared at the two.  
“I called it.”


End file.
